


Dream-Dazed

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), M/M, McCall Pack, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: At the age of 18, everyone is informed who their 'Dreamer' is. Stiles is desperate to find out but doesn't expect it to be his best friend, Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Banners and Icons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Dream-Dazed

Based on prompts from the ficlets community on Dreamwidth, this will include stories between 100 - 1000 words long. Basically, loosely linked snippets rather than a multi-chapter story.

* * *

[ ](https://imgur.com/oh98SiK)

* * *


End file.
